


Hair Change

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando si vuole apportare dei cambiamenti alla propria vita, spesso si inizia dai capelli."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Change

**Author's Note:**

> Io amo queste bambine, okay? Le amo e mi sciolgo in una pozzanghera di cuoricini ogni volta che si parlano e QUA SI DANNO PERSINO I BACINI AAAAAAAAAAAH *esplode*

**_Autore_ </b>: miharu92  
**   
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Silena Beauregard, Clarisse La Rue  
**_Rating_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 2515  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** : Romantico, Fluff, Slice Of life  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Io amo queste bambine, okay? Le amo e mi sciolgo in una pozzanghera di cuoricini ogni volta che si parlano e QUA SI DANNO PERSINO I BACINI AAAAAAAAAAAH *esplode*  
_**QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT6**_  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
****_Riassunto_ : "Quando si vuole apportare dei cambiamenti alla propria vita, spesso si inizia dai capelli."

**_ HAIR CHANGE _ **

« Clarisse, cosa stai facendo?! »  
La voce della figlia di Afrodite esplode nel silenzio della cabina cinque, occupata al momento solo dalla ragazza interpellata che, con il pugnale ancora alzato a mezz'aria, si blocca per guardarla con la sorpresa e la confusione negli occhi.  
« Silena, cosa... ? »  
« Posalo immediatamente, sei forse impazzita? » continua la coetanea, irrompendo della cabina e strappando l'arma di mano a Clarisse che continua a fissarla allibita, « Ti è dato di volta il cervello, forse? Cosa pensavi di fare?! » le inveisce contro, a gambe divaricate e con le mani sui fianchi, i lunghi e lisci capelli lasciati sciolti che ondeggiano ad ogni movimento della sua testa.  
La figlia di Ares la troverebbe stupenda, come sempre, se non fosse ancora confusa dal suo comportamento.  
« Semplicemente... tagliarmi i capelli? » le risponde, indicandosi il capo con l'indice. Silena sembra sgonfiarsi come un palloncino mentre sussurra un « Ah. » imbarazzato e finalmente si prende del tempo per guardare con più calma e attenzione la figlia di Ares. E infatti la ragazza può notare come i suoi capelli castani presentino ciocche più corte e altre più lunghe, in un insieme disarmonico e poco uniforme.  
« Cosa pensavi che stessi facendo? » le chiede Clarisse, mentre la guarda sedersi sul letto -posando il pugnale sul comodino- e osservare i suoi capelli con quegli occhi attenti e minuziosi.  
« Niente, niente... Ma perché non hai usato le forbici? » è la domanda di Silena, che porta due dita alle ciocche della coetanea con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
« Non le trovavo e i capelli iniziavano a darmi fastidio. »  
« E hai pensato bene di usare un pugnale?! »  
« Taglia, no? »  
Silena alza gli occhi al cielo, passando la mano sulla cute della ragazza per controllare che non ci siano tagli o ferite di alcun tipo. Conoscendola, se anche si fosse fatta male non se ne sarebbe accorta. La sorprendeva sempre il rapporto che i figli di Ares hanno con il dolore, accettandolo e quasi ricercandolo per desensibilizzarsi, e nonostante non condivida la loro visione non può far altro che rispettarla. Ma il suo rispetto non le nega di tenere d'occhio Clarisse e assicurarsi che non si faccia _troppo_ male, o quantomeno che non si prenda cura delle proprie ferite.  
« Guarda qua... » mormora Silena, ancora accarezzandole la cute fortunatamente intatta, « Hai fatto un bel pasticcio. »  
È il turno di Clarisse di alzare gli occhi al cielo ma non si sottrae alle sue carezze, piegando inconsciamente il capo verso la sua mano; come una bestia feroce che si concede di imparare che sapore abbia la dolcezza. Abbassa un poco le palpebre, ruba senza rimorso qualche istante di quella tenerezza che le è così difficile accettare, e Silena non le mette fretta. Al contrario continua ad accarezzarle i capelli, passando le dita fra le ciocche e coccolandola.  
« Non devono essere belli. » dice infine la figlia di Ares, senza muovere la testa ma aprendo gli occhi, dando quindi i primi segnali che quel momento sta per giungere al suo termine, « Mi serve solo che siano corti e che non mi vadano davanti agli occhi. » conclude, scrollando una spalla e spostando infine il capo per allontanarlo dalle dita affusolate di Silena, la quale si ritrova a sorriderle divertita.  
" _Tu e i tuoi preconcetti_..." pensa intenerita.  
« Posso aiutarti. » si offre, sedendosi meglio sul letto e guardandola con il suo solito sorriso smagliante. Al sopracciglio inarcato della figlia di Ares, Silena inizia a spiegare.  
« Tu hai bisogno di avere i capelli corti. Un taglio pratico e comodo che non ti infastidisca durante il combattimento. Giusto? » chiede, ricevendo un cenno di assenso dalla coetanea, « Ma non devi sacrificare per forza l'estetica, le due cose possono coesistere. È qui che entro in gioco io! Se vieni nella Cabina dieci possono sistemare il tuo taglio. »  
Clarisse la guarda per un lungo momento, l'espressione da eterna bambina illuminata dalla gioia e dalla determinazione; se si è messa in testa di tagliarle i capelli, niente la potrà smuovere dalla sua decisione.  
Ma l'idea di mettere piede nella sua cabina (con tutto quel rosa, il pizzo, le decorazioni floreali...) le procura una sensazione di orticaria alla pelle. Inoltre non le piace l'idea di farsi vedere da quei pettegoli dei fratelli e delle sorelle di Silena. Storce il naso.  
« Se ti aspetto qui? » propone e la sua voce dev'essere uscita un po' più disperata di quanto volesse perché la figlia di Afrodite si porta una mano alle labbra per cercare di non ridere.  
« Che c'è?! » chiede sulla difensiva Clarisse, il tono aggressivo che comunque non spaventa la coetanea. Can che abbaia non morde, dopotutto.  
« Non devi avere paura, sai? I miei fratelli e sorelle non diranno nulla! E non ti mangiano di certo! »  
All'espressione indignata di Clarisse, Silena scoppia a ridere.  
« Paura? Io avere paura di loro?! Ma per piacere! »  
« Sei così tenera... »  
« Basta, questo è troppo! » esclama la figlia di Ares, il sorriso di Silena che non accenna a diminuire, « Qualcuno vuole la guerra! » continua, guardando la coetanea con un brillio giocoso negli occhi.  
« Devi prima riuscire a prendermi, valorosa combattente della quinta Cabina. » risponde la ragazza, prima di scattare e dare inizio ad una sessione di acchiapparello che dura fin a quando Silena non riesce più a sfuggire alla presa di Clarisse, saltando sopra ai letti e girando attorno agli armadi, venendo afferrata per i fianchi e alzata facilmente da terra.  
« Presa! » esclama la figlia di Ares, ridendo nel sentire la risata cristallina della coetanea, la quale scalcia un poco con le gambe e le fa perdere equilibrio. Con il fiato un po' corto dal riso e dalla corsa finiscono entrambe sul letto di Clarisse, guardandosi negli occhi per un lungo momento; è la figlia di Afrodite a fare il primo passo, come al solito, posando le labbra su quelle della ragazza per un breve istante.  
« E questo? » chiede Clarisse, prendendole il viso con la mano e riportando insieme le loro labbra e approfondendo appena il loro bacio. Ma non troppo, Silena lo sa, perché si trovano nella sua cabina e non è un luogo sicuro.  
« Vado a prendere le forbici? » le mormora sulle labbra dopo quel bacio, « Non pensare di scappare. »  
« Non ne avevo intenzione. » assicura la coetanea, lasciandole la possibilità di alzarsi, « Ti aspetto qui. » aggiunge, guardandola con quell'espressione che di solito indossa quando si salutano nel tardo pomeriggio, prima di cena.  
« Farò in fretta. » le sorride Silena, baciandola fugace prima di uscire dalla Cabina cinque.

\---

Quando Silena fa ritorno dalla sua toccata e fuga nella Cabina dieci ha fra le mani una pochette viola scuro che pare sul punto di scoppiare. Clarisse la osserva facendo molta fatica a mascherare il proprio timore.  
« Non dovevi prendere solo le forbici? » le chiede infatti, osservandola ad occhi appena spalancati mentre si siede davanti a lei sul suo letto.  
« Infatti. Ho solo preso tutta la borsetta invece di perdere tempo a cercare le forbici giuste. » le risponde pacata.  
« Ah, perché esistono anche quelle sbagliate? »  
La risata di Silena esplode come un piccolo sole e nonostante la figlia di Ares senta una pungente nota di imbarazzo a causa del suo gesto, cerca di ignorare quella sensazione. Non sta venendo derisa, lo sa bene, non deve difendersi. Non da lei.  
« Vai a bagnarti i capelli, io preparo l'occorrente! » la istruisce felice la figlia di Afrodite e mentre vede Clarisse dirigersi verso il bagno prende una sedia sulla quale la farà sedere. Potrebbe sembrare stupida la sua gioia per un semplice taglio di capelli ma Silena ha imparato a godere dei piccoli gesti, dei momenti nei quali la coetanea permette a se stessa di abbassare i muri dei quali si è circondata per difendersi e lasciarsi andare. Ha compreso come sia una sorta di deformazione professionale, fra i figli di Ares, quella di essere sempre pronti alla guerra; ma, quantomeno per quanto riguarda la ragazza, quel perenne desiderio di lotta non è altro che un riflesso condizionato a ciò che ha imparato essere la vita, il mettere in pratica il motto de "l'attacco è la miglior difesa". Un po' la rende triste il pensiero che Clarisse viva in questo modo ma si è ripromessa che le avrebbe insegnato a rilassarsi, ad aprirsi e accettare i suoi sentimenti.  
Anche di questo è fatto l'amore.  
« Eccomi. » si annuncia la figlia di Ares, mentre usa un asciugamano per frizionarsi i capelli bagnati, e Silena percepisce chiaramente il cuore saltarle un battito. Inspira e le indica la sedia.  
« Siediti pure. » le risponde, posandole immediatamente l'asciugamano sulle spalle lasciate libere dalla canotta che indossa. Forse così riuscirà a concentrarsi sui suoi capelli e non sulle braccia della ragazza.  
« Come lo vuoi il taglio? » domanda, pettinandole con le dita il piccolo pasticcio che ha fatto usando il pugnale. La vede scrollare una spalla, le gambe divaricate e le mani sulle ginocchia.  
« Basta che siano corti, te l'ho detto. »  
« Ci sono un sacco di tagli corti! » le fa notare Silena, continuando a passare le dita sulla sua cute, « Posso farteli tutti uguali, quasi rasati da una parte e più lunghi dall'altra, un taglio da ragazzo, qualcosa di più carino... devi dirmi tu cosa preferisci. »  
Passa un lungo istante di silenzio prima che Clarisse risponda alla sua domanda, e ciò che le dice non sorprende la figlia di Afrodite.  
« Fammeli da maschio. »  
La voce della coetanea è rigida, dura come pietra, la stessa che le ha sentito usare durante la Caccia alla Bandiera per organizzare gli altri semidei e ottenere la vittoria; ma non solo, è la stessa voce con cui è solita confidare le sue più profonde debolezze o quelle che lei vede come tali, le sue paure e i suoi timori. È con quella voce che le ha rivelato di provare qualcosa per lei, con quella voce che le ha raccontato della sua vita prima di arrivare al Campo.  
Silena non si stupisce della sua risposta e le posa la mano vicino al collo, il pollice ad accarezzarle la nuca.  
« Certo. Starai benissimo! »  
Nei minuti che seguono si sentono solo i rumori della forbice che taglia piccole ciocche di capelli e le voci attutite di chi passa davanti alla cabina cinque. Un paio di volte sono state interrotte da alcuni dei fratelli di Clarisse, che lei ha guardato con occhi di pietra per tutto il tempo che è servito loro per cercare quello di cui avevano bisogno, ma per il resto rimangono sole e in silenzio.  
Le lunghe dita di Silena muovono la sua testa per essere più comoda nel taglio e la ragazza segue quei piccoli e silenziosi ordini come un bravo soldato. C'è qualcosa di dolce e quasi intimo in quello che stanno condividendo, e la figlia di Afrodite non sa se pensa questo a causa degli occhi di sua madre o perché davvero l'aria è diversa e più sottile, o ancora perché semplicemente ogni secondo passato con lei è un dono che proteggerebbe con la sua vita.  
Clarisse, dal canto suo, ha gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione più rilassata che abbia mai avuto un viso da molti anni a quella parte. Le orecchie sono tese a captare il minimo rumore, i suoi sensi sempre e comunque allerta, ma è al contempo più tranquilla, il proprio istinto più pacato. La pelle pizzica ogni volta che le dita di Silena le sfiorano il collo e le mani si stringono al tessuto dei pantaloni mimetici. Raccoglie autocontrollo ogni volta che gonfia il petto, espirando piano, il silenzio di quel momento che le pesa sulle spalle ma allo stesso momento le fa sentire la testa leggera.  
Quando Silena posa le forbici sul comodino il rumore esplode nelle sue orecchie come una sconfitta e non ne comprende il motivo.  
« Finito. » mormora la ragazza, quasi timorosa di infrangere il silenzio con troppa durezza, e Clarisse si alza per posizionarsi davanti allo specchio, la figlia di Afrodite che la segue incuriosita.  
Una volta che vede il proprio riflesso, non può nascondere la contentezza che le brilla in viso mentre si passa le dita fra i capelli corti -ora in modo ordinato e uniforme- il taglio che dona un aspetto diverso alla sua intera persona. Clarisse si toglie l'asciugamano dalle spalle e si rende conto che se non fosse per il seno, compresso dal reggiseno sportivo che indossa, e i fianchi dalle linee appena più morbide rispetto ai suoi fratelli, chiunque la scambierebbe per un ragazzo.  
Il pensiero le fa drizzare la schiena e alzare il mento.  
« Come ti sembra? » chiede Silena, le mani che non riescono a trattenersi dal posarsi sulle braccia allenate della coetanea.  
« Mi piace. » è la risposta, la voce come raramente la figlia di Afrodite le ha sentito addosso, « Mi piace davvero! » ripete, passandosi nuovamente la mano fra i capelli e facendo sospirare di sollievo la ragazza dietro di sé.  
« Ne sono felice! Hai visto che avevo ragione? Non devi sacrificare l'estetica per la funzionalità. » la punzecchia, facendola voltare.  
« Hai ragione. E sai cosa penso? Che ti meriti un ringraziamento adeguato. » risponde Clarisse, voltandosi con occhi di fuoco, che fanno tremare la coetanea da capo a piedi, un brivido che nulla ha a che fare con freddo o paura.  
La figlia di Afrodite si sente le guance tirare per il sorriso che non ne vuole sapere di contenersi, appena esploso sulle sue labbra.  
« Ma non ce n'è bisogno, davvero-- » tenta, prima di venir interrotta dalle labbra di Clarisse sulle proprie, che le donano un bacio fugace.  
« Facciamo una passeggiata nel bosco? » le chiede, a bruciapelo. E il mondo di Silena si riempie di ogni cosa bella si possa pensare; i colori del cielo durante il tramonto, le stelle nel firmamento, il profumo dei fiori, il rumore del mare, la neve d'inverno, un cucciolo coccolato dalla sua mamma, la risata dei bambini.  
Annuisce piano, ricevendo un altro velocissimo bacio, prima che Clarisse afferri la prima maglia che riesce a recuperare e si toglie la canotta per poterla indossare. Sorride mentre camminano insieme attraverso il Campo, mentre qualcuno dei semidei nota il nuovo taglio di Clarisse ma non osa dirle nulla, mentre saluta un paio di ninfe che sanno già cosa devono fare.  
Sorride mentre entrambe si prendono per mano, nascoste dagli alberi e protette dagli spiriti della natura che, certamente, le avviseranno se qualcuno si avvicinerà; sorride anche quando la figlia di Ares le prende il viso con la tenerezza con cui si maneggia qualcosa di delicato e prezioso, alzandole il viso per far incontrare ancora le loro labbra ma, questa volta, senza pensieri o timori.  
Perché ora ci sono solo loro, e tanto basta ad entrambe.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
